Just Like James and Lily
by SwedishPython
Summary: The story of James and Lily have been told over and over again. Harry never acted like his father did. Yet once he noticed Rose Valentini lets just say like father like son... or better yet Just Like James and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Harry Potter sits on the Hogwarts Express with his best friends; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. His raven colored hair stands up in every direction, his bright green eyes are covered by a pair of thin black wired glasses. When standing up he is 6'1 tall not nearly as tall as Ron at 6'5. His body toned from playing Quidditch during the school year and the summers with the Weasleys. Ron, standing at 6'5 towers over all students as well as the teachers at Hogwarts his hair now short since his mother cut it, his chocolate brown eyes glaring at Crookshanks, Hermione Granger's cat. Said cat owner Hermione Granger looks up at Ron to see him glaring at her cat and rolls her hazel eyes. Her once busy hair now lays in curls down to her shoulder. She is shorter then her two friends standing only at 5'7. Sitting across from him is Ginny Weasley. Her red hair touching the small of her back, while her brown eyes looks out the window at the rolling hills. Ginny being the only girl in her family is also the shortest at 5'3.

"So you still going to go after Rose this year?" questions Ron talking about the girl Harry has been chasing after since the day he noticed her in class 3rd year.

"Yes, how can you ask such a stupid question." Harry says with a cocky grin on his face. Hermione and Ginny roll their eyes both thinking, 'Why wouldn't Harry just give up?' The compartment door slides open to reveal Rose Valentini, the love of Harry's life. A grin slowly forms on Harry's face, as Rose rolls her mint green eyes. Standing at 5'9, Rose moves her curly mid back brown hair away from her face turning toward Hermione and Ginny with a small smile on her face.

"Hello, My Beautiful Rose, how are you doing?" Harry asks running his fingers through his hair making it even more messier.

"Nothing that has to do with you Potter. And don't call me that." she spat, "I came here for Hermione and Ginny."

"Why do you need us?" Hermione questions.

"I thought you might like to sit with me and my sister inside of big-head here and Ron." Rose states smiling at the two girls talking about her younger sister Violet who is a year younger.

"Sure," Ginny answers with a small smile. The trio of girls left the room as Harry stares out as Rose leaves the room. Soon the compartment door slides open again as Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan wonder into the compartment.

"Hello guys," Dean greets with a smile. As they all sit down across from Harry and Ron.

"So, what's going on?" Neville questions as he places his new prized plant on the floor in front of him.

"Nothing, Harry is just heartbroken since he got told off by the love of his life," Ron answers with a smirk on his face as the others in the room laugh.

"Still trying to win the beautiful Rose's hand, Harry?" Seamus questions laughing at Harry.

"Shut up, but yes I am she will say yes this year." Harry answers as the train stops. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean gets into the first carriage that they see, as they watch the first years follow Hagrid. Harry looks at the carriage in front of them to spot Hermione, Ginny, Rose, Luna and Violet laughing and talking.

"So why aren't you giving up on her yet Harry?" Dean questions as the carriage takes off toward Hogwarts.

"I want her, just you wait and see I will have her." Harry answers with a smug look on his face.

"Maybe one day she'll give you the chance mate, but I wouldn't keep my hopes up," Ron states to Harry as the carriages soon stops in front of Hogwarts. Soon they reach the Great Hall, but no one yet knows who the Head Girl and Boy will be. Most believing that Hermione Granger hands down will be the Head Girl. Harry and Ron sit down on one side as Neville, Seamus and Dean sit on the other side of them. The boys watch Hermione, Ginny and Rose walk pass them, as Luna and Violet go and sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Rose, how about you sit right here next to me and we can talking about dating?" Harry asks pushing his hair back as the boys around him groan knowing what is about to happen.

"Listen here Potter, I would rather date Crabbe or Goyle then I would date you." Rose snaps rolling her eyes as the boys start laughing. The girls walk down the table to sit with their fellow 7th years, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. As the first years walk into the room Harry notices one of the girls wave at his Rose. The sorting hat sang his song then the sorting soon finished. Gryffindor got 6 first years, Ravenclaw 6, Hufflepuff 6 and Slytherin got 6. The girl that waved to Rose smiles at Rose waving to her from her sit next to Violet. Harry forgot her name since he was busy staring at Rose the whole time. Soon the feast began without Dumbledore talking which is everyone thought was weird. The feast ended just as soon as it finished it seemed as Dumbledore stands up.

"Welcome first years and welcome back all other students. I know many of you are wondering who is the Head Girl and Boy since we were unable to send an owl to the owner of the badges. The Head Boy is Harry Potter from Gryffindor," Harry stood up in shock as he looked over to the Slytherin table he notices Draco Malfoy giving him the evil eye. "Our Head Girl is none other then Rose Valentini of Gryffindor as well." Rose stood up as looks at Dumbledore shocked as did everyone else, but they still clap for her. Harry smirks beaming from both the inside and out this meant he might get Rose to be his. "Perfects please take the first years up to the dormitories, Heads I need you up here please." Dumbledore finishes as Rose hugs her friends then heads toward Dumbledore. As she reaches Dumbledore she notices Harry already there with a huge smile on his face once again she rolls her eyes.

"Congratulation you two, both of you really deserve this. Harry I know your mother and father would be so proud of you. I know your parents will be proud of you when they find out. Now you two know that the Heads share a common room as well as a bathroom, so lets get going to your rooms." Dumbledore says as Harry and Rose follow him to their new room. They reach a door with a picture of a huge lion laying in the grass moving his head about with a silver phoenix resting on the lions moving head. "Determination, you can change the password when ever you wish and to whatever you wish." They walked into the beautiful gold and red room with Dumbledore as he after he said the password. "Ms. Valentini your room is on the right, Mr. Potter your room is on the left. I congratulate the both of you again and wish you both a very good night." With that Dumbledore left the room with a small knowing smile. Harry knows he was in heaven poor Rose knows she in hell.

**Just to let you know Harry defeated Voldemort in his 4th year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, so everyone from then on is alive. So… Sirius is alive, Remus and Tonks are alive and have had Teddy. Cedric did die but don't worry Fred is still alive.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am so so sorry!! I had this chapter done, but I got depressed and didn't want to do anything but to be sad. Then I got really sick and couldn't get on, which always happens that way I get depressed then sick. Anyway I am sorry. THANK YOU SO MUCH TOO……cocogirl198, Johanna Black and Twilight's Illusion for reviewing. If you read this story please read and review you can even flame me that is fine.

On with the story. P.S. sorry it's so short.

--

Harry looks over at Rose as she walks around the room looking at everything. He slowly walks over to Rose with a smile on his face, he walks behind her placing his hands on her hips.

"So Rose, we now have this room completely to ourselves why don't we go into my room or yours and get to know each other?" Harry feels her body tense up.

"Listen here Potter," she starts yanking his hands off her body. Turning around she points her finger at his chest as her face starts to turn red from anger. "You need to knock it off and get a life. Stop touching me and stop calling me your Rose. If you so much as step foot in my room I will use my wand to hex off something you hold dear. Then I will make you eat it and tell all the girls that Harry Potter will now be known as Harriett Potter. So sod off Potter." With that Rose turns on her heels angrily walking into her room. Leaving Harry to just stand there with a smile on his face.

"I love her." He sighs then walks into his room.

"I will not kill him, I will not kill him," Rose chants as she paces back and forth. After claming herself down Rose looked around the room. The bed is huge the comforter is a rich red with the many pillows being a golden color. The dresser on the left side of the room is a deep brown color. The walls of the room is a pink rose color. Rose sighs to herself then looks over at her large trunk that has R.L.V on the side for her names, Rose Lynn Valentini. She waves her wand which makes all her clothes go into the dresser her books to land on the deep brown color desk. The last thing in her trunk is a moving picture of a family waving and smiling at her. She smiles as she looks at them, in the back row smiling at each other is her mother and father, Leslie and Alessandro and then the next row stood her, her sister Violet and youngest sister Ivy. Rose places the picture on her nightstand, smiling once again. She then moves to her dresser changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She brushes her teeth then lies down on her bed. After a few minutes of reading "Romeo and Juliet" she falls fast asleep.

--In the other room with Harry during this time with Rose--

Harry smiles to himself thinking of all the fun he is going to have this year. Rose only a few feet away from him. Looking around his room his large bed is covered in a golden comforter with rich red pillows. His walls are a light gold color looking at the left side of his room he notices a window that looks out to the Quidditch Field. Harry waves his wand getting all of his belongs out of his trunk into the dressers. Lastly he reaches in to find his two way mirror from his godfather Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black," he states clearly looking into the mirror. The image becomes fizzy and soon the smiling face of his godfather is seen.

"Harry Potter," Sirius starts with a soft smile, "How are you? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sorry I just wanted to talk to you. Guess what?" Harry's smile started getting larger.

"What? You don't have to be sorry I am happy to talk to you any time."

"I am Head Boy."

"Good Job my boy I am so proud of you. Your parents would be too. Hold on a minute Harry." 'Remus, Dora guess what? Harry made Head Boy' Sirius yells to his best friend and cousin to let them know the good news. Soon Remus' face comes into the mirror with a huge smile.

"Good job Harry just like your father. Dora wants to talk to you as well. I am proud of you so much Harry." Dora's face appeared soon after holding a tiny baby with bright blue hair.

"Wotchers Harry." Dora starts as her face moves into a large tired smile. "Congratulations on making Head Boy. We are proud of you, when you come home for Christmas we will have to celebrate."

"How are you doing, Dora? How's Teddy? He's got blue hair now?" Harry smiles as he looks at his godson who is dead to the world, sleeping on Dora's chest.

"Tired, very tired. Teddy is doing great his hair is changing colors all the time now. I'll let you get back to Sirius now, good luck this year Harry."

"Sirius," Harry starts as his face comes into view, "I will talk to you tomorrow I am yawn getting tired and want to be rested for tomorrow."

"Good luck Harry, we love you and are so proud of you."

"Love you yawn guys too."

"Get some sleep Harry" Sirius laughed he ended the "call." Harry changed into some boxers and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three hope it is long enough for you guys sorry about last chapter being so short. Thank you too….lovely lia for reviewing and THANK YOU AGAIN too cocogirl198 and Twilight's Illusion. Hopefully you three like this chapter as well. Please Read and Review.

--

Harry jerks out of bed, hearing Rose scream his last name. He jumps out of bed heading toward Rose's room. As he opens the door and steps foot into the room he feels a body slam up against him. He looks down to see Rose placing her face into his neck.

"What's wrong?" Harry questions with a smirk on his face as he feels Rose's body pressed against his side.

"Spider," Rose starts "I went into the bathroom and there was a huge spider like as big as a house. My poor cat Mrs. Idle went into kill it, but it scared her too so she ran out. So be a nice boy and kill it Harry." Harry looks at her to see her really scared. Walking into the bathroom Harry notices a small spider no bigger then a nickel, so he picks the spider up then throws the beast into the toilet and flushes it. With a small smile on his face he walks back out into the room to see Rose sitting on the bed with what he guesses is Mrs. Idle.

"I killed it."

"Thank you so much. But don't think this changes a thing I still will not go out with you understand." Rose states as Harry smiles. As Harry leaves Rose quickly gets up locks the door and looks down at Mrs. Idle.

"Well, Mrs. Idle I guess I should get ready for the day." Rose changes her underoos then places on her Hogwarts uniform, first her shirt then her skirt tucking in her shirt. Then her long sleeve sweater then her robe. Lastly she puts on her socks and her Mary Jane's. She goes into the bathroom looking around to make sure the beast of a spider is no longer there. She brushes her hair leaving it down then sprays some vanilla spray on her then turns toward Mrs. Idle. "Now listen your litter pan is in the bathroom you can wonder around here and the other rooms. And if you really really love me you will go to the bathroom on Harry's bed." Rose grabs her books placing them into her "Alice in Wonderland" messenger bag. She walks into the common room with Mrs. Idle following her, she looks up to see Harry standing there dressed watching as she walks out of the room.

"You make the uniform look so good my beautiful Rose." Harry smiles as she rolls her eyes at him. He grabs his messenger bag then walks out the door after her staring at her bum. "Who was that girl last night that waved at you and sat with your sister?"

"Why do you care? Any way it was my younger sister Ivy." She answers as they head down toward the Great Hall.

"I care because I want to know everything that there is about you." Harry answers as they meet up with Hermione and Ron on the third floor.

"You are becoming a stalker Potter." Rose angrily says as she grabs Hermione's hand heading toward the Great Hall once again. They finally reach the Great Hall and sit down with Hermione and Rose sitting next to each other with the two boys across from them. Rose looks away from Harry and toward the ceiling as owls come into the room. A burn toast colored owl landed gracefully in front of Rose dropping a letter then flying over to her sisters in Ravenclaw. She opens the letter to see that it is from her mother and father congratulating her on being Head Girl.

"You know Hermione I am surprised you didn't get Head Girl." Rose starts as she grabs some cereal to eat as well as pouring herself some apple juice.

"Well you deserve it Rose." Hermione says with a smile on her face. "Really I am glad I didn't because that would just be added to all the other stuff I need to do." Professor McGonagall walks down the rows giving out the time tables for their classes.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger and Miss. Valentini here is your schedules." She hands each to them and they look down at them. They compare each others to find out that; Harry has all classes with Rose and Ron. They all have Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures with Hermione.

"Well we better leave and head toward Hagrid's hut." Hermione states as they finish eating their breakfast. They walked out of the school heading toward Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"What do you think we'll be working with this year?" Ron asks as they start down the stairs to the hut where a small group of other students stand around waiting.

"Most likely it will be things that are a bit more dangerous then the previous years. Something that we will be seeing once we are out of Hogwarts and into the real Wizarding World." Hermione answers as they reach the group of students.

"Welcome to 7th year N.E.W.T leveled Care of Magical Creatures this year we will be working with many different animals. Today we will be looking at a Griffin, so follow me." Hadrig says with a smile walking off into the forest.

"What?" Hermione yelps as they walk to a small clearing containing a baby Griffin that has a light brown body and a dark brown face.

"So this is the Griffin his name is Jonesy," Hagrid walks over and pets Jonesy on the head. "He is only 1 year old, by the time he is 3 he will be a full grown Griffin. So I want you to draw Jonesy." The class did as they were told and soon the class ended.

"Now off to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Rose states moving away from Harry as he comes closer to her. "Move away Potter now."

"Want to sit next to me we can lots of fun." He smiles moving his hair back making it more messy. She groans walking faster away while Harry smiles at her back.

"You need to stop this Harry honesty." Hermione smacks Harry on the back of his head and runs to Rose.

"How is it being Head Boy?" Ron asks.

"Good, Rose screamed for me this morning to come to her." Harry smirks. "She leaped into my arms the moment I entered the room." He finishes as they reach the room they enter to find seats near Hermione and Rose.

"Well, well if it isn't Saint Potter and his trustee sidekick the Weasel." Draco Malfoy smirks as he walks up to them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry growls as he and Ron stand up.

"It's a wonder that you made Head Boy, but then again you're Dumbledore's little pet." Draco answers with a even bigger smirk.

"Sit down, put the wand away Potter and Weasley." Professor Snape growls as the doors slams shut behind him making Rose jump. "For those of you who have made it here to your N.E.W.T.S. don't expect it to be easy. Some of you are here because you deserve it others well don't." saying this he starts at Harry and Ron with a smirk. "Today we will be talking about the Patronus Charm what is this charm used for and what is the form it takes.?" Hermione's hand shot up followed by Rose.

"Yes, Miss. Valentini."

"The incantation of the spell is Expecto Patronum which creates a slivery phantom shape of an animal. To do this you must have positive thoughts. The form of a Patronus is a animal but the shape is unique to each person. The charm is used to get rid of Dementors. The Patronus can also be used as a messenger spell." Rose finishes with a small smile.

"5 points to Gryffindor." Snape says earning a smile from Rose. The lesson finishes so the head to Lunch. Soon lunch finishes, so Ron Rose and Harry head toward their last class of the day Potions.

"So Rose you going to be my partner?" Harry asks placing his hand on Rose's hip.

"No you asshole Slughorn always gives us partners even if he didn't I wouldn't want to be yours anyway." With that she stomps off into the room.

"Ahh yes yes we have everyone now." Slughorn states as Harry and Ron slink into the room. "This year we will be working on harder potions then last year. But for now I will put you in pairs. Ah yes lets see Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Valentini, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." This went on until everyone has a partner. "Today we will be making some Pepperup Potion for Madam Pomfrey to have on hand for the winter. So get the ingredients and get started." Rose heads to get the ingredients as Neville gets the cauldron, knife and others things needed. She heads back after she has the ingredients. Harry sits back in his seat as he watches Rose laugh and flirt with Neville. He stands up growling he makes a fist squeezing harder and harder until he hears his knife break in half and everyone turn and look at him.

"Umm… sorry I wasn't paying attention," Harry states as he glares at Neville and stares at Rose. The class finishes the potions and places them in vials then leaves the class. Rose heads up to the Head common room with Harry and Ron following behind.

"What was that Rose?" Harry questions angrily as they walk into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Rose puts down her messenger bag.

"Flirting with Neville." Ron sits back on the couch as Mrs. Idle jumps into his lap to watch the fight.

"Are you jealous Potter? Honestly no I wasn't it's not even your problem. I was just talking to him to help him through the potion and was laughing with him. He is really funny. Harry you are an asshole." Rose finishes off screaming at him she turns toward her room as Mrs. Idle jumps down from Ron's lap following her into her room.

Mrs. Idle is Terry Jones from Monty Python's cat. I had to add it I know I am sad.


	4. Chapter 4

I need your opinion should I make this with Rose's point of view from now on or should I keep it as it is? Please let me know, so that I can make the next chapter like that. I love you guys so much thank you for reviewing I am really glad that you like the story it just makes me happy. YAY. Sorry if Harry seems a little out of character right now, but that is how I imagine James would have acted if one of his friends flirted with Lily. After this story is from a series I am doing obviously called Just Like….. So here are my summaries of the stories and you can pick which one you would like me to write after this one.

-Just Like Lucius and Narcissa; Lucius and Narcissa were forced into marriage by their parents at the young ages of 3 and 8. Narcissa has been friends with Jennifer Bryant since their first year at Hogwarts. The two got pregnant at the same times, so they've decided that their children Draco and Athena are to be wed.

-Just Like Arthur and Molly; Arthur met Molly when he started dating her best friend. He found himself falling in love with Molly instead. Ron is having the same problem he's dating Hermione yet falling in love with her best friend Phoenix MacKenna.

-Just Like Amos and Jane; Amos and Jane were best friend since the day Jane was born. Jane was a tomboy while Amos was a playboy. Once Jane hit puberty she got Amos' attention. Cedric and Anaïs Rousseau have been best friends since she moved from France to next door at the age of 8. During their 7th year summer she goes back to France for vacation while he goes to the World Cup. She comes back and Cedric sees her in a different light. Will he be able to handle the Triwizard Tournament and his newfound love for Anaïs?

--

One week later Rose still hasn't talk to Harry. Today is the first Saturday of the school year. Rose woke up with a start she can't breathe; she opens her eyes only to see black. She quickly sits up to have her vision cleared and the ability to breath. Looking down she see Mrs. Idle looking up at her purring then slinks off of the bed onto her trunk at the end of the bed then curls up going back to sleep. Rose walks into the bathroom takes a shower and does her business. She walks into her room drying her hair with a towel to see Harry sitting on her bed. She grabs the towel around her body tighter.

"Get out of my room." She growls at him as she walks over to her dresser to get her clothes. She grabs her underwear and a bra then gets her clothes for the day, she walks back into the bathroom. She puts on the underwear and bra then places on a turquoise tank top then a lavender zip up hoodie. Then she places on a pair of skinny dark jeans and places on her silver flats that have stars all over them. She walks back into the room she grabs her wand waves it and gets her hair dried then she waves it again and it straightens. "Why are you still in my room?"

"I want to talk to you." Harry says as he straightens his dark red shirt as he stands up.

"I don't care." She heads toward the door only to watch it close and hear it lock. She turns towards Harry to see him holding her wand. "Give me back my wand Potter."

"Not until you listen to what I have to say. I didn't mean to yell at you, I really really like you Rose."

"If you 'really really like me' you would let me out and stop being an asshole just because I was talking to Neville and helping him. DDon't you understand I do not like you? I am only going to talk to you from now on during Head Meetings which we have tonight." With that she grabs her wand from Harry unlocks the door and walks out. Harry sits back down on her trunk he puts he rubs his hands over his face "I really fucked up this time."

LATER THAT NIGHT DURING THE HEAD/ PREFECT MEETING.

Rose walks into the room with Ginny and Hermione laughing and smiling. Harry stares at Rose thinking about how beautiful she looks. Rose walks up next to Harry as she looks around the room she notices who is the prefects from each house. She smiles at everyone as Professor McGonagall walks out of the room telling them the meetings can start.

"Okay first of all I think we should introduce ourselves to each other and tell each other something about ourselves, so that we will be comfortable with each other. I'll start my name is Rose Valentini and I was born in Italy." Rose smile slowly grows.

"I am Harry Potter and I live with my godfather. Why don't we have the Ravenclaws so first then Hufflepuffs then Slytherins and then Gryffindors?"

"I am Padma Patil and I am older then my twin by 5mins." Padma has black hair that reaches to her waist her light brown eyes smile at everyone with laughter.

"I am Terry Boots and I have a twin brother who is a muggle." Terry smiles his brown hair is shaggy and in his green eyes.

"I am Luna Lovegood and my father owns the Quibber." Luna's waist length dark blonde hair is pulled back in a low ponytail her light blue eyes are wide with thought.

"I am Michael Palin and my mother is on the Puddlemere United." 6th year Michael's hair is a shaggy chocolate brown hair his eyes are a dark green.

"I am Lena James and I am a triple."5th year Lena has chin length blonde hair with hazel eyes.

"I am Nick Jane and I love animals." 5th year Nick has a shaven head with light blue eyes.

"I am Susan Bones and my aunt is part of the Ministry of Magic." The 7th year's long dark blonde hair is curly ending at her blue eyes looking at everyone.

"I am Justin Finch-Flechley and my family owns the Leaky Cauldron." 7th year Justin's hair is a caramel brown with bright blue eyes.

"Lynn Turner and I am an only child." The 6th years her eyes are a dark brown and her hair is raven colors.

"I am Graham Chapman and I hope one day to be a healer." 6th year Graham has light sandy blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

"Jamie Rayne and I love music." 5th year Jamie has dark brown hair with black eyes.

"I am Draco Malfoy and I think this is stupid." Draco moves his bleach blonde hair out of his light grey eyes.

"I am Pansy Parkinson and I agree Draco." Pansy pug face was covered by her black hair her light blue eyes rolling.

"I am Isabella Pucey and Adrian Pucey is my older brother." The 6th years brown hair and green eyes matches her brother.

"I am Will Harper and I was born in America." 6th year Will has curly brown hair that touches his shoulder and light brown eyes.

"I am Asteria Greengrass and I am the youngest in my family." The 5th year's hair is a light blonde that reaches her mid-back and her eyes are a light green.

"I am Terry Jones and my real name is Terrence." 5th year Terry has short brown hair with light blue eyes.

"I am Ron Weasley and my older brother works in Romania." Ron's red hair shaggily reaches his shoulders and his chocolate brown eyes are looking at everyone.

"I am Hermione Granger and I am the first witch in my family." Her curly brown is in a ponytail and shows her hazel eyes better.

"I am Ginny Weasley and I am the first girl in my family in 5 generations." Her red hair is pinned back from her face and her chocolate eyes match her brothers.

"I am Colin Creevey and I love to take pictures of everything." the 6th year's hair is light brown his eyes matching his hair.

"I am John Cleese and I am 6'5" the 15 year old states as he moves his black hair from his face his blue eyes showing laughter.

"I am Romilda Vane and I am the oldest girl in my family." the 5th years hair is dark brown almost black and her eyes are just as dark.

"Good so now we know each other, we can get started. So night patrols we will be doing them in shifts. Professor McGonagall has given us the schedule for this week each week we will be getting new shifts not only that but new partners." Harry says smiling at Rose.

"Okay so either remember this or write it down." Rose says as paper appear by each person if they need it which most do. "Monday from 7-8 it will be Nick and Lena, 8-9 will be Terry Jones and Asteria then 9-10 will be Ginny and Colin lastly from 10-1 will be me and Harry. Tuesday 7-8 Carter and Jamie, 8-9 Luna and Mike, 9-10 Hermione and Ron then 10-1 me and Harry. Wednesday 7-8 Romilda and John, 8-9 Will and Isabella, 9-10 Draco and Pansy, then me and Harry. Thursday 7-8 Graham and Lynn, 8-9 Susan and Justin, 9-10 Padma and Terry Boots then once again me and Harry. Friday 7-8 Ron and Hermione, 9-10 Padma and Terry Boots, 10-11 Draco and Pansy and from 11-2 me and Harry. Now when you end a shift you will meet the next two at the entrance of the Great Hall."

"The duties of a perfect are that if you see someone who is doing something wrong you are to take points off. You take off what you think is right if you take points off for no reason you will get house points taken from your house. If you do not show up to let the other people off you will have 100 points taken off then someone else from your house will be perfect. If you have any questions ask Rose or myself." Harry says taking over so that Rose can take a breather.

"For just this week teachers will be patrolling on the weekends most of the times it will be us. Next week we will be mixing up the houses during patrolling that mean you have to get along. Do you understand?" Rose questions giving Draco and Pansy a dirty look. Everyone mutters a yes. "Does anyone have a question? Okay then we will see you next week at the same time same place. Have a goodnight." Rose finishes with a smile stopping Hermione and Ginny. Everyone cleared the room heading toward their common rooms.

"Do you girls want to stay the night in my room we can talk and what not?" Rose questions with a smile.

"Like a sleep over?" Hermione states with a small smile.

"Duh, we can eat, gossip and all that fun stuff what do you say?" Ginny nodded her head as did Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

To all of you who have been reading my story, and making it one of your favorites. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I am so sorry that I haven't updated at all lately it has been on my mind a lot. I have been through a lot at the end of the year last month as well as the beginning of this year. Last year my cousin-in-law passed away and once my grandmother heard this is passed away as well. My cousin-in-law was a police officer so there was a huge funeral, the saddest part is that he has a daughter who just turned 1 this year. So I spent about 2 weeks dealing with funerals… Then the next month we had to put my dog, Max, to sleep because he was really sick and suffering. I had my dog for about 17 years so that hurt so much I grew up with him. Lastly I had a lot of classes this semester at college and a bitch of a teacher so I really had no time to do anything because of her. BUT I am back and able to write I will try and most likely will have a couple chapters out by July 1st I might do about 2-4 chapters. Once again I am sorry. SwedishPython


End file.
